Worldwide Rebellion - The Story of Jonathan Turner Book Three
NOTE: WHILE THE FIRST TWO STORIES WERE BOTH ALONG WITH THE EVENTS THAT TOOK PLACE IN ROLE-PLAY, JUST SLIGHTLY FABRICATED, THIS ONE IS JUST A CONTRADICTION OF WHAT MAY HAPPEN. Chapter I - The Enemies After killing Jolly Roger with the help of my allies, there was a new target, and since Jolly's curse was finally dropped, I was mortal again. Anything can kill me. This anything was a rebellion group that I knew would come around and bite me. It was composed of INFERNO, surviving members of Casa Di Royale, surviving members of Casa de Muertos who broke the promise I entitled them to, gypsies who actually followed Jolly Roger, and an order in Bavaria, a territory in the Holy Roman Empire. This order brought together the rebellion which after years of recruiting under the rest of the world's noses, built up to hundreds of thousands of elite warriors just like me. The leader of the order ended up leading the whole rebellion, he was our main target by the name of Johann Adam von Ickstatt, or simply Johann Ickstatt, who's grandson would later found the Illuminati. The scariest thing is we have no idea where the rebellion is. We theorize that they are set in either Southern Africa or South America, but we cannot be very sure. Since it was closest to most of us, our union of nations which included England led by King George, Tsardom of Russia led by Vladimir Romanov, the Barbary Republic led by myself, the Ottoman Empire led by Mahmud, Romania led by Albert Spark, and the Netherlands led by Jarod Pillagebane chose to inspect South Africa. The other nations in the union which included Spain, France, Prussia, and a few others decided to stay out of this kind of conflict while Japan and China were much too isolated from us to assist. We had no idea who or what we were up against, but it seemed very easy for England, the highest power in the world alongside other strong empires to take on. It could be anything, all we know is there was an attack from them on the 13 Colonies and during the attack, Viceroy Marc Cannonshot distributed information explaining who they probably were. According to colonists, the flags flown on the ships and over the infantry were that of the Casa de Muertos, Casa di Royale, and INFERNO. But there was one flag that seemed to fly higher and larger than any of the others. It was a red razor that looked like a Japanese throwing star with white and black stripes on the inside. The armies with that flag flying over them were the highest in number and skill and wore black coats with red undershirts. Their muskets were also black as well as their breeches and hats. Chapter II - Investigation in South Africa We sent a search party of about 500 soldiers from mostly England. Hundreds of carriages and carts were sent down to the most suspecting territory in Africa, Echelle. Most of it wasn't owned by any country we know of, but it is indeed fairly populated by white people. We advanced all over the country and there was no sign of any familiar symbol, flag, building, or person who looked suspicious. We asked hundreds of locals where anything of that nature could be, and most of them had no idea until we reached one lone farmer on the south tip of Echelle. He claimed to have sailed in former pirate lord Gentleman Jocard's fleet. I invited him into my carriage which contained Governor Will Cabinburn, myself, pirate lord Ned Edgewalker who is actually in charge of part of the military in Barbary, and the farmer. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, Mr. Turner," said the farmer as he entered the large, comfortable carriage, "So, what information about the Red Hawk Alliance do you need?" "Oh, that is what they go by," Edgewalker spoke up, "We'll be happy to let King George know that, but we must ask you a few more questions," "Aye," Cabinburn said, "We'll also be happy to give you a much better house in Algeris, Barbary with more to eat if you'd like," "I'd love that! I live alone and as you can see I don't really have any neighbors so that would be fanastic of you," he said politely. "Perfect, so apparently you've recieved a draft letter from them, hmm?" I asked. "Yes, King Turner," he answered. "Ok, where did they ask you to go?" I inquired. "South America," "Where exactly in South America?" Edgewalker asked. "An area in Paraguay right near the mouth of the amazon," he answered. "Perfect, we'll inform the others to report a fleet to South America, I knew they'd be there," I said. The farmer joined our team as we set off for Paraguay on a fleet of Advanced Ships of the Line which included the BRV Apocalypse, Romanian La Victoria de la Reina, and the HMS Victory. Behind them were six frigates, galleons, or brigs representing each country. The only King who stayed behind was King George of Britain, he had to sort details concerning the "war" out with the parliament. Chapter III - Paraguay It took weeks to finally make it to Paraguay, but we made it to shore. All the ships dropped anchor on the shore of South America and the rest of the voyage was on foot. In front of all the high-ranked men on their horses were what seemed to be a sea of red, green, blue, white, and grey coats in the distance all holding identical muskets. In the front lines, there were unarmed soldiers rolling cannons on carts monitering for any hostile targets. Once we were within meters of the mouth of the river, we heard shots ring out in the tropical forest. "Gentlemen, get back, let's let the troops and I handle this," I said a little too bravely. "Might I remind you, Mr. Turner, that you are no longer immune to death!" Said Albert Spark, Emperor of Romania. "Fine, I'll stay back, but not without firing a couple shot from my musket!" I said as I ran ahead and hid behind a rock as King Pillagebane of the Netherlands, who also came armed, followed. I fired a few shots from my musket, most of them hitting rebellion invaders. "Are you crazy, Johnny? In the Caribbean we're pirates, and we should be fighting, but as kings... well... We shouldn't even be here!" Jarod hollered. "Come on, we're still the same people. And South America ain't so far from the Caribbean, mate. Here, grab a musket," I responded. "Fine, but this is gonna be regicide," he said. We both stayed back, valuing our lives, and firing at anyone who got too close to our infantry. Albert Spark even joined us too, being a former pirate himself. Once the enemies fell back, we inspected the area, and it seemed much too small to be their own base. We outnumbered them by hundreds, and if their whole team was here, they would outnumber us by hundreds of thousands. We took everything we can, including loot, food, papers, ammo, and guns, from the enemy base. Due to our large amount of fatalities, we decided to send out for reinforcements and while we're waiting, camp out on the base they had as well as put up a few hundred tents for soldiers around the forest that we came from. On the camp, we were ready for anything. We had numerous soldiers guarding the camp around the clock. Chapter IV - North to La Plata After a couple months of waiting, reinforcements came on two galleons from Britain carrying Lord Andrew Mallace, a high power in Britain, on it. He told us that the King commanded us to continue on north to La Plata where there is likely to be either a lot of Spaniards, or a lot of hostiles. Either way, our extremely large army continued north. It was like an earthquake once we spotted the large enemy building ahead. All the soldiers hid behind or under something. At a low profile, we pulled out swords and quietly cut the throats of each enemy we saw. The kings and men of high rank stayed way behind, except for Jarod, Albert, and I. We acted as a scout for them. Once every guard was dead, our troops were discovered and the real battle began. I pulled a musket from my sash and fired upon enemies. Protecting me was a light chainmail under my decorated-green jacket. Fortunately, that wasn't needed, because the hostiles were preoccupied by what was mostly redcoats tearing through enemies. It seemed as if we had the battle won, but enemy reinforcements came and we were forced to retreat not only miles back to the first camp, but all the way back to our vessels. The day was won by the bastards fighting for the Red Hawk Alliance. "Bring the Apocalypse to La Plata," I commanded to Will Cabinburn. "But sir, the others are-" "NOW! I don't care what the others are doing. We're unloading on the bastards now," I yelled back. To my luck, the rest of the fleet followed us to the camp that was right on the La Plata coast. "FIRE!" I heard from a British galleon. Cannonshots flew towards the camp and it was torn to pieces. I sent two scouts onto land to loot the resources and riches found on the camp. Once we got everything onto the vessels, that was where our luck ran out. "A hostile fleet is headed our way! Wait... who could be flying a flag like that?" Ned Edgewalker wondered. "I could recognize that ship any day. That's Ned Yellowbeard's, the Iron Stallion. I never wanted to fight the dog, but he brought this one on himself," I said. Through the tropical mists of Uruguay, you could spot the Iron Stallion, but that wasn't all. It was followed by about thirty sloops. Now, the real battle began. Chapter V - Losses Their cannonfire was penetrating our vessels like it was balsa. We still ran full speed towards their forces and unloaded gun fire. We sinked numerous enemy vessels, but numerous just wasn't enough. They simply out-numbered us. After a few minutes of exchanging broadsides, our allies' ships grew isolated from each other and we were forced to retreat. The worst part was that as we were retreating, you could see Ned Yellowbeard's Iron Stallion standing with virtually no damage on its hull and sails. The battle was simply unfair. We had no plans to be assaulted like this and the fleet he had at hand wasn't even close to our full forces. But who knows, perhaps it was the same for them. Perhaps they had no plans to have us attack them like this, and perhaps this wasn't their whole fleet. I figured it was true, being the fact that the leader of the order lives in Bavaria. Why would he be in South America? Anyway, after the bloody coastal battle, we noticed how costly our losses were. Three British vessels and a Romanian frigate went down, causing our union to lose over 400 men. It was a sad day, and Europe remained in mourning for weeks. But in times of war, with mourning, there shall also be caution. Any suspicious sign of enemies should be known of by every military involved in this operation. We held a conference in London conerning the war. Each monarch attended. I decided to give a speech to everyone involved. "King Turner, you may speak," Lord Andrew Mallace said, after giving a brief speech himself. I walked up to the podium with a grim look on my face. "Gentlemen, I've been in the hitman business for I would say almost ten years now," I began, "it may sound a little barbaric, but in times of war, it's not only the enemy infantry that we want dead. More importantly, it is the leader, the king, the emperor, the tsar, or whatever you want to call it. And just because it was that treacherous pirate captain, Ned Yellowbeard who led the attack on us, it's not him who we want in a grave. It's a Bavarian by the name of Johann Adam von Ickstatt. He put this all together. Now we all know that none of us knows one miniscule detail about him, but we can find out. Remind me who you are, King George, your the highest power in the world! Hell, united WE are an even higher power. We should know everything about these lands. And what way to enlighten ourselves would be better than marching into Bavaria and finding this bastard?" They seemed to be very fond of my speech, and the next thing we knew, we had troops marching into territory of the Holy Roman Empire. Chapter VI - Bavaria I decided to go along with the troops in Bavaria, along with Jarod Pillagebane and Albert Spark. We were riding together, all three of us, in one large carriage down the streets of Bavaria searching for any sign of Ickstatt. As we got a few miles onto the large territory, King Spark noticed something out the window. "King Pillagebane, King Turner, I think it would be a clever idea to turn this thing around," he told us, antagonized. Pillagebane was just as astonished, but I managed to relax. The city was being burned down by a huge army of bandits on horses. I grabbed a rifle, aimed out the opened window, and shot at a bandit, who fell right off his horse. The driver then turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. "I suggest turning around," I said to him, with a relaxed voice. As he did, I stuck my head back into the carriage to reload. "Johnny..." Jarod began, "You're one crazy bastard," "I know," I responded, "grab a rifle," There was complete anarchy outside, while I was safely in our carriage firing from the windows, and Jarod was shooting from the entrance. That was until I heard the loud sound of glass breaking from inside the carriage. I turned my head and looked at Albert like he was crazy. "The back window doesn't open," he said, as he loaded his rifle. I simply responded with a laugh and continued aiming out the window. After a while, some of the bandits recognized our faces, and they went for us over everyone else. We simply shot at whoever came close to us. After we ran out of ammo, we decided to wait it out, and see if our driver could make us lose them. After a few minutes, I heard a gunshot, and in just seconds, the carriage was moving side to side, completely unbalance. They shot our driver. After wobbling side to side, but still staying ahead of the bandits for a while, a burning piece of a small building collapsed on us, and I fell unconsious. Chapter VII - The Brig I woke up, and I was in the brig of a large ship. I was beside King Pillagebane who was just waking up, and King Spark who has been awake. "How long were we out?" I asked. "I have no idea, but it seems as if we're just venturing off the British coast," Spark responded. "How do you know?" I questioned. He then pointed to a hole in the wall, I peered out, and there was a fort with a British flag over it firing at our vessel, and what was probably other vessels behind the one we were in. It also seemed to be night time. After tossing and turning trying to wake himself up, Pillagebane finally sprung to his feet. "We must have been asleep all day..." He began, "After the carriage burned down, I remember the bandits were carrying us out of it, apparently I didn't go unconsious until they noticed I was awake. They pulled out two vials of what looked like water and poured it down our throats," "No wonder I have a... dirty taste in my mouth!" I concluded. I then turned my head to see a bandit walk into the room with the brig. "Alright ye dogs. We're headed to Iceland, and the boss has a little appointment with ye," he barked, "And Johnny, ye had this comin' to ya after leavin' us!" He then left the room and proceeded back up the ship's ladder. "You know him?" Spark inquired. "Aye, a crewmate of mine from INFERNO," I answered "They'll probably hang us, knowing we're on the same side as Britain," "Hang us?!" Pillagebane exclaimed, "I am of way too much royalty to be hanged!" "It's ok, Jarod, there's a way out," I began, "They unarmed us, but there's one dagger that they can never find off me. I hide it between the cloths in my undershirt. The rags are easy to rip, look," I then reached under my shirt and carefully felt where the dagger was supposed to be, but it wasn't there, there was just a large hole in my shirt. "We're gonna be hanged, aren't we?" Albert questioned with depression. "Spark, relax. How do you think you gained the leadership of Romania? You rised through the ranks, you had skills that the vast majority or your people don't!" I exclaimed. "That and I was in the royal family," he said, continuing his depression. "Gentlemen, I KILLED what very well may be the son of the devil," I began, "Ned Yellowbeard was my leader. He was a soft bastard. His bark is worse than his bite. We can take him down in a heart beat," "Turner," Jarod spoke up, "might I remind you, that we're in captivity?" "We won't be for long," I said. After that, we barely spoke to each other until we arrived in Iceland. Chapter IIX - Yellowbeard We were finally let out onto a port in Iceland that was completely conquered by the Red Hawk Alliance. As we were let out of the brig, we were in chains. They brought us to the highest building in the large village. They finally took the handcuffs off once we were in a room in the top floor. Behind a large desk was none other than Yellowbeard himself, smoking a pipe in his normal circus breeches, red vest, and tricorn hat. "Johnny 'Shark'!" he said cheerfully, "You haven't aged a bit!" "You have," I responded, giving him a mean stare, the same one I gave to Clemente before we bombarded him with gunfire. "Ah, a little hostile there, ever let that anger out?" he remarked. "I tried to, but I only take the anger out on the people responsible for it. Ask Jolly and Clemente while they're rotting in the ground," I hissed. "You're still agnostic?" he inquired. "Atheist, Yellow," I said. "But I thought you said you were in hell and you murdered a demon?" he questioned. "If hell was real, I would've been condemned for murdering it, not revived. It was simply a hallucination and somehow by defeating a symbol of evil, I was motivated to rise back up while in a state of dead, rather than dying," I responded. "I see," Ned acted like he was listening, "Anyway, Jarod, Albert, mind telling me how you to got here?" Before they could say anything, there was the loud sound of cannonfire in the distance. I looked out the window and there were redcoats flooding the streets. "Keep the prisoners in here," Ned Yellowbeard commanded to his guards. He then ran down the stairs with a sword drawn. Jarod look at me and winked, and then right when the three guards were about to put us in handcuffs, I turned around, and struck mine in the jaw. He then lost control of his musket, then I snatched it. When the other guard was about to shoot Albert, I shot him, and Jarod kicked his guard in the stomach to take his gun. We then took the dead or knocked out guards' weapons and went downstairs to the second story to fire at enemies from up there. And so, yet another battle began. Category:Fan Book Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO